We'll Keep Dancing Till We Die
by ray4ruffles
Summary: Song-ficlets to occupy myself during the summer lull. Includes tweaked Canon and Crack!ships. Chapter 1: Huntina "Sadie Hawkins"


**Feeling the Need- the Need for...one shots to pass the time. Includes Canon and Crack!Ships taking place during S4, as well as some future fics.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own any songs included- seriously? who would think I would?**_

* * *

**Sadie Hawkins- "Die Young" Ke$ha**

Tina was fed up with this nonsense. She loved Blaine—like, seriously, she was pretty sure they were destined for each other—but the boy needed to let go of his past. His obsession with Kurt was one thing: if there was something she could relate to, it was agony over lost soulmates. But this thing with the Warblers? Ridiculous.

She'd seen him talking to Sebastian at the Lima Bean right after school had started back up. She hadn't been able to get close enough to hear what was being said, and had been too angry to be able to call him on it at the time. Now, though, in the sanctity of her Glee Club, and with a fresh rejection on her mind, _now_ she had the mindset.

Blaine's defense that Sebastian was just looking out for him during a sensitive time for him (she hadn't forgotten his explanation about his first Sadie Hawkins' experience) would have been more plausible if she hadn't actually _met_ Sebastian and knew for fact that Blaine had been ridiculously oblivious to the smug snake's true intentions from the get go.

The Club's (ie Finn's) official decision was to let the situation go, with Sam hinting that he was on the verge of exposing a huge cover-up on the part of the Warblers that would prove them guilty of cheating at Sectionals and get New Directions back in the game. However, Tina's motivations- and, she felt, Sebastian's- were more aimed at Blaine himself and less her team, which meant action was necessary now.

* * *

As her heels clicked loudly on the empty Dalton corridors, the lone Asian couldn't help but wonder if it was wise to approach the Warblers on her own. Bringing Blaine was out of the question, of course, but Artie had certainly at least been to the school last year, and Kitty seemed game for anything that came down to a harsh word (or ten). Maybe she could have used some backup after all…

As she reached the entrance, she paused only a moment. _Too late now_, she told herself, taking a deep breath and pushing the doors wide open.

At least a dozen heads turned, puzzled at the lone girl now standing in their Choir Room _(Is that what this was?_ She couldn't help but wonder. _It has a __**fireplace**_). A part of the diva inside of her stirred in irritation as some of them squinted their eyes as they tried to place her.

Suddenly a laugh rang out, and Tina saw a large recliner swivel around, revealing the brown-haired monstrosity that had stolen their Sectionals Championship.

Hunter Clarington smirked as he laid eyes on the intruder, and that stupid Persian feline leaped from his lap (_How was his stupid uniform so perfect as to be immune to cat hair?_).

"Well, now," Sebastian greeted from his place at the right hand of the chair. "If it isn't the Oriental Rug of the Riffraff Band." He smiled deviously. "Trying your luck to join a winning team? Because you're a little underqualified."

"Now, now Sebastian," Hunter qualified, leaning forward to examine his adversary closer. "I'm sure that the Crouching Kitten, Silent Singer hasn't shown up alone out of hostility." He chuckled, "mostly because trying to intimidate looking like that is a little pathetic, even for a McKinley type."

Tina's inner diva was full-out roaring by this time: it was bad enough that she had never been taken seriously on her own team. She'd been pushed to the back seat for Rachel Berry's entire reign, and now that the broken bird Marley had appeared, it looked like she'd been barely scraping up any leading parts at all and zero solos. She did not need to hear this snark from the Dapper Dans surrounding her.

"I could easily run circles around the lot of you," she retorted. "The last time we saw each other I was singing lead on a song in _Korean_—all you boys did was play off of your boy band aesthetics and throw in a couple of impressive tricks." She gave Hunter a critical look as his eyebrows quirked up in surprise before sliding back into conceit as he leaned forward in condescending fascination. It made her want to slap his idiotic smirk right off his face. "Even if I sang _your kind_ of music I could wipe up the floor with you."

Hunter and Sebastian's smiles widened, with the lead finally standing as he replied, "Really?" Tina nodded in stubborn determination and his grin grew. "I think I'd like to test that theory."

Suddenly the boys around her began a bass rhythm, and Tina found herself surrounded by a flood of male voices.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night _

_Like we're gonna die young_

Tina flinched a little at the meticulous nature the room had taken, as if the group had been practicing the song for weeks instead of spontaneously deciding on it at this precise moment, and before she knew it she was being approached by Hunter as he sang the verse. She had to admit, his baritenor voice was strong and really held together even in dance pop. He flashed her a cocky grin again during "_Don't care who's watching as we're tearing it up_" successfully gave her shivers and enflamed her anger, allowing her to recollect herself and take over the next verse.

She brought a lot to the table that none of the New Directions seemed to care about: tap, jazz, a soft penetrating emotion that Rachel Berry could never accomplish (the girl had just been too overpowering), and an overall genki-ness that no other could touch. And it was these best (albeit neglected) parts of her that Tina put out as she put out her hand in a literal interpretation of the song, spinning flirtatiously with her sworn enemy as she promised _"We'll keep dancing 'till we die"_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night _

_Like we're gonna die young_

Tina could tell that Sebastian was looking for her to falter, but she took the next verse in stride, weaving through the "_young hunks taking shots_" as she kept face to face with the Warbler's Captain, eventually backing him into his own recliner, letting her hand list suggestively toward him as she buzzed "_that_ _magic in your pants is making me blush_".

He took her lead, and as he began "_Looking for some trouble tonight_" Tina realized that, for the first time since Mike had left, she was actually enjoying herself during a song. She could feel the chemistry between herself and the loathsome Warbler, and while he was a pompous ass, she found herself able to go toe-to-toe with him and even show off a little herself. She could even feel her inner diva smirking as she matched his seductive expression and brought him back to standing.

The melody tapered off, leaving the Warblers pounding their tables and walls and hands in rhythm as the last chorus sang out, and Tina could feel herself tense a little as Hunter crept closer to her, their faces inches from one another as the song came to an end.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night _

_Like we're gonna die young_

The room was silent for a millisecond before the boys began cheering in triumph, and Hunter grinned at her again as she caught her breath before pushing away.

Sebastian made his case, arguing that, for once, he actually _was_ looking out for Blaine (though in a skeevy, selfish sort of way), and while Tina was hardly convinced, she just nodded and threw out a vague warning/threat before quickly leaving the room.

Because the arrogance of Hunter Clarington, the seductive way he'd looked at her during their duet, had wormed its way into her blood, and now it was all she could do to get her head on straight enough to put her car in drive and peal out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, with all shows on summer hiatus, I am in desperate need of entertainment, so I'm going back (or jumping forward) and adjusting the Canon to fit my little scenarios that make me happy. Hope they did the same for you!**


End file.
